Radiator Springs
Radiator Springs is a town featured in Cars where Lightning McQueen ends up after clumsily destroying the town's main road. Town History Radiator Springs,Arizona was founded by a steam car named Stanley in 1909, and a statue of him is outside the town courthouse. Later, Stanley married Lizzie. After Stanley died, more people came to live in Radiator Springs, and the town grew. It was a popular rest area where almost all cars would stop to shop and fill their gas tank. However, in the the early 1960's, Interstate 40 was built near Radiator Springs, which greatly decreased traffic for Radiator Springs, since the Interstate bypassed the town. In 2006, famous racecar Lightning McQueen destroyed the town's main road in a hurry to get to a Piston Cup race in Los Angeles, California, and was arrested for 5 days to fix the road. Lightning soon became friends with the Radiator Springs populace, and after his race, he set up a racing headquarters in the town, and the town started to grow again. Location Radiator Springs is along Route 66, which travels from Los Angeles, California, to Chicago, Illinois. It is surrounded by red rocks and desert, and is not near any large cities, so Radiator Springs must be on Route 66 in either California, Arizona, or New Mexico. According to The Art of Cars, Radiator Springs is located in between Gallup, New Mexico, and Kingman, Arizona (which both can be heard in the end credits song). Since Gallup is on the far west side of New Mexico, Radiator Springs is most likely in Arizona. The truckstop that Mack and Lightning McQueen passed by on their trip could not be west from Houck, Arizona, because of a sign which reads "LAST TRUCKSTOP FOR 500 MILES", and since Houck is on the far east side of Arizona, the truckstop was most likely in western New Mexico, and if Mack drove for only a few hours more after the truckstop before he fell asleep, then Radiator Springs is most likely in eastern Arizona. Residents Current Residents *Sally Carrera *Sarge *Fillmore *Ramone *Flo *Luigi *Guido *Lizzie *Mater *Red *Lightning McQueen (new resident) *Mack (new resident) *Mia and Tia (new residents) *Otis (possible resident) Former Residents *Doc Hudson (deceased between the events of Cars and Cars 2) *Stanley (deceased) *Big Al Buildings & Attractions Inside town *All Day Lunch (closed) *The Cozy Cone Motel *Eat (closed) *Fillmore's Taste-In *Flo's V8 Cafe *Foggy Windshield (closed) *Glenrio Motel (closed - building becomes the Racing Museum) *Hudson Hornet Racing Museum (Previously Ornament Valley Mechanical Clinic) (In Cars 2) *Lightning McQueen's Racing Headquarters *Lube O Rama (closed) *Luigi's Casa Della Tires *Mrs. Piston (closed) *The Oil Pan (closed) *Ornament Valley Mechanical Clinic (Doctor Hudson: Dr. of Internal Combustion) (In Cars) *Pop N Patch Tire Repair (closed) *The Racing Museum (building was previously the closed Glenrio Motel) *Radiator Springs Courthouse & Fire Department *Radiator Springs Curios Shop *Radiator Springs Drive-In Theatre *Radiator Springs Garage (closed) *Radiator Springs Municipal Impound *Ramone's House of Body Art *Sarge's Surplus Hut *Sarge's SUV Boot Camp *Tow Mater Towing & Salvage *Tractor Pasture *Willy's Butte *Wimpy's Wipers (closed) Nearby *Cadillac Range *Ornament Valley *Wheel Well Motel Location Gallery Image:Cozy cone motel1.png|Cozy Cone Motel Image:Flo's v8 cafe.png|Flo's V8 Cafe Image:Ramone's house of body art.png|Ramone's House of Body Art Image:Tow mater.png|Tow Mater Towing & Salvage Image:Doctor hudson dr of internal combustion.png|Doctor Hudson: Dr. of Internal Combustion Image:Radiator Springs Drive-In Theatre during the day.png|Radiator Springs Drive-In Theatre Image:Fillmore's taste-in.png|Fillmore's Taste-In Image:casa della tires.png|Luigi's Casa Della Tires Image:Radiator springs municipal impound.png|Radiator Springs Municipal Impound Image:Mrs. piston.png|Mrs. Piston Image:Pop 'n' patch tire repair.png|Pop 'N' Patch Tire Repair Image:Radiator springs curios.png|Radiator Springs Curios Image:Sarge's surplus hut.png|Sarge's Surplus Hut Image:Courthouse & fire department.png|Courthouse & Fire Department Image:Sarge's suv bootcamp.png|Sarge's SUV Bootcamp Image:Tractor pasture.png|Tractor Pasture Image:Willy's butte.png|Willy's Butte Image:Racing museum.png|Racing Museum Image:Cadillac Range.png|Cadillac Range Image:Ornament Valley.png|Ornament Valley Image:Wheel well motel.png|Wheel Well Motel Category:Cars Locations Category:Cars Toons Locations Category:Cars 2 Locations